mariage à coup de zat
by CARO59265
Summary: traduction de la fic d'alimoo1971 "zat gun wedding".Jack et Sam sont obligés de se marier.
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : zat gun wedding

AUTEUR : Alimoo1971

TRADUCTRICE: caro59265

DÉNI DE RESPONSABILITÉ : L'ok, ne possèdent pas des caractères. A composé cette histoire, n'a pas fabriqué n'importe quel argent à partir de lui, yada, yada, vous savent le repos.

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR: Je pensais à cette histoire pendant la traite, ainsi j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Merci à Michele de la bêta lecture ceci de moi

*************************************** *******

Mayborne venait de finir de télécharger les informations que Jack a eu besoin pour récupérer Hammond. Alors il a envoyé une copie des informations à son adresse émail, aussi bien que l'envoi d'une copie à l'adresse de Sam ainsi qu'à Jack.

Une fois fini, il en a envoyé une copie aux Chefs d'état-major Communs. Il venait de finir de télécharger et avait passé le disque à Jack.

"Ici vous allez Jack, toutes les informations vous devez pour récupérer Hammond."

"Vous ne partait pas avec ça colonel!"

"Oh, oui. Vous récupérez Hammond ou ce disque arrivera dans le bureau du président. Votre choix ?"

Alors il y avait deux tirs. Jack ainsi que Mayborne ont regardé leurs poitrines. Chacun ont vu les flèches tranquillisante. Alors ils se sont effondrés sur le plancher, après Jack ont dit,

"bâtard, vous allez payer" alors il a perdu connaissance. La porte s'est ouverte et quatre gars dans noir ont marché dedans.

"Bon timing, emportez-les. J'appellerai plus tard. Une fois que j'ai décidé quoi faire avec eux."

Kinsey est entré dans la poche de Jack et a enlevé le disque, avant que les quatre gars ne les aient pris et les ont enlevés de la maison. Plus tard en soirée Kinsey les a appelés.

"Comment vont nos deux invités ?"

"J'ai dû les assommer à nouveau, des idées sur quoi faire avec eux ?"

"Oui, je veux que vous envoyiez quelques hommes autour de la maison du major Carter. Obtenez-la et assurez-vous que la drogue est deux fois plus forte à cause du goa'uld qui était dans elle. Il l'a faite résistante aux drogues.

"Pour sûr, ensuite ?"

"Réservez quatre chambres dans l'Hôtel Bellagio à Las Vegas, faites-le une pièce quadruple. Tandis que vous êtes à cela, vous pourriez aussi obtenir le bon Docteur Janet Fraser. Elle est une amie proche du major Carter. Obtenez aussi le Docteur Jackson tandis que vous y êtes, nous allez avoir un mariage au fusil de chasse "

"Oui monsieur, nous nous en occuperons ce soir"

"Bon, appelez-moi quand vous êtes arrivés et vous les avez tous, alors nous pouvons prendre l'étape suivant". Alors il a raccroché.

"Cela devrait fixer SG1 une fois pour toutes" Kinsey a dit en souriant


	2. Chapter 2

Trois heures plus tard, le NID a fait irruption dans la maison de Janet et la tranquillise et l'a portée hors la maison. Un des gars a jeté des vêtements dans un sac et àprès est parti. Ils n'ont pas su que Cassie a tout vu.

Elle a attendu, alors elle a appelé Daniel, il n'y avait aucune réponse. Elle a essayé Jack et Sam aussi, la même chose. Elle devenait inquiétée. En même temps qu'ils ont enlevé Janet, les agents du NID ont aussi enlevé Sam et Daniel dans leurs lits.

Sam avait levé un combat. Ils ont dû la droguer deux fois pour l'assommer.

Donc Cassie a appelé une autre personne elle faisait confiance avec sa vie et aussi en ami.

"Salut"

"Teal'c c'est Cassandra. Quelqu'un a juste enlevé maman. Ils étaient tous en noir avec des masques de ski. J'ai remarqué qu'un a tiré une flêche tranquillisante sue Janet. J'ai essayé d'appeler Jack, Sam et Daniel, mais il n'y a aucune réponse, sont-ils sur la base ?"

"Non ils n'y sont pas Cassandra. Vous restez où vous êtes, je viendrai et vous obtiendrai"

"Merci Teal'c" alors ils ont raccroché. Teal'c s'est habillé et est allé au poste de commande.

"Sergent, puis-je avoir un mot avec vous, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Sur Teal'c" ils sont allés quelque part où on ne les entendrait pas.

"Sergent, avez-vous le numéro de la maison du général Hammond ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Puis-je l'avoir s'il vous plaît ? Je dois le contacter immédiatement."

"Je ne peux pas."

"SG-1 est dans l'ennui, je dois le contacter. Il saura quoi faire."

"Pour sûr, laissez-moi l'obtenir pour vous."

Alors il est parti pour obtenir le numéro de téléphone et l'a donné à Teal'c.

"Qu'est-ce qui continue Teal'c ?"

"Cassandra Fraser m'a appelé. Des hommes ont fait irruption dans sa maison et ont enlevé le docteur Fraser. Elle a essayé d'appeler les autres, mais n'a reçu aucune réponse."

"NID ?"

"Il pourrait bien être. Restez s'il vous plaît près du téléphone, le Général Hammond vous appelle pour l'aide. Ne dites pas à quelqu'un d'autre"

"Oui monsieur, bonne chance"

Alors Teal'c est parti pour la surface et est entré dans son nouveau 4 x 4. Comme il partait de la base, il a appelé le Général Hammond.


	3. Chapter 3

"Salut ?" Une voix somnolente sur la bout de la ligne.

"Général Hammond, c'est Teal'c. SG-1 est dans l'ennui"

"Teal'c, vous savez quel heure il est."

"Oui, je suis sur mon chemin à la maison de Fraser. Quatre hommes, portant des vêtements noirs et le masque de ski ont fait irruption dans la maison et ont enlevé docteur Fraser"

"Quoi!" Hammond était plus éveillé à ce moment-là.

"Comment l'avez-vous su?"

"Cassandra Fraser m'a appelé, après essayer d'appeler O'Neill, Daniel Jackson et le major Carter."

"Écoutez Teal'c. Jack allait trouver une façon de me récupérer dans le SGC. Le NID a fait quelques menaces et ils ont fait quelque chose à ma famille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont Bien, mais j'ai obtenu le message. Teal'c comment avez-vous obtenu mon numéro?"

"Sergent Harrismen, il pense aussi que le NID pourrait être derrière l'enlèvement de docteur Fraser.

"Je vois. Où êtes vous maintenant ?"

"Presque à la maison de Fraser."

"Ok, quand vous avez Cassie, l'apporte ici"

"Je le ferai"

"Bon, elle connaît où je vis"

"Je dois aller maintenant. Je viens d'arriver"

"Ok Teal'c. Je vous attendrai tous les deux" alors ils ont raccroché.

Teal'c est sorti de son camion et a regardé autour de lui pour voir si c'était sur avant d'avancer vers la maison. La porte était en partie ouverte. Il l'a ouvert et entre dedans.

"Cassandra Fraser ?"

Il a tranquillement marché dans le séjour quand Cassie est sortie de sa pièce et s'est heurtée aux bras de Teal'c; elle pleurait.

"Merci de venir Teal'c"

"Je suis ici. S'il vous plaît met quelques vêtements, Général Hammond vous attendent"

"Sûr"

Alors elle est revenue en courant dans sa chambre. Deux minutes plus tard elle a été habillée et ensuite ils ont quitté la maison. Teal'c était capable de fermer la porte avant son départ. Une fois dans son camion, ils étaient sur leur chemins de chez le Général Hammond.


	4. Chapter 4

Les agent du NID ont porté les trois personnes inconscientes sur un avion privé, se dirigeant vers Las Vegas.

Vingt minutes plus tard Teal'c et Cassie sont parvenues à la maison du Général Hammond. Aussitôt qu'ils sont arrivés à la porte, il l'a ouvert et ensuite Cassie est allée directement dans ses bras, pleurant à nouveau.

Ils sont revenus dans la maison et Teal'c a fermé la porte derrière lui après ils ont rentré dans le séjour.

"Cassie, pourquoi vous ne vous couchez pas ici, tandis que Teal'c et moi avons une conversation, ok ?"

"Ok"

Cassie s'est assise et a enlevé ses chaussures ensuite elle se couche sur le divan. Teal'c suivi Hammond dans la cuisine. Hammond lui a dit ce qu'il a dit Jack plus tôt ce matin, quand il était venu.

La dernière fois il a reçu de ses nouvelles, était quand il était avec Mayborne, essayant de trouver une façon l'obtention de retour au SGC.

Teal'c lui a dit ce qui arrivait à la base, qu'il connaissait déjà la plupart de Jack. Il n'a pas su ce que le nouveau chef avait fait pour obtenir un peu plus de Naquada pour une bombe puissante. Ni des raccourcis qu'il prenait. Il a aussi dit à Hammond de ce que Sam a dit des hauts risques, tout. Ils ont parlé pour environ vingt minutes avant Teal'c laisse pour vérifier sur les maisons de ses amis. Hammond est allé vérifier sur Cassie, qui s'est endormie. Il a mis une couverture sur elle et il est retourné au lit lui-même.

Teal'c est allé vérifier les trois maisons. Il a remarqué que la maison de Sam était un désordre, donc il connaissait qu'elle a combattu avec ses kidnappeurs. Il a vu une des flèches tranquillisante sur le plancher, il la prend prudemment avec un sac en plastique avant de partir pour la base.

Quand il y est arrivé, il a soigneusement enlevé une empreinte digitale de la flèche et a vérifié pour voir si c'était Sam ou pas. Quand il n'a pas trouvé de correpondance,alors il est passé à tout le personnel du SGC. Il n'y avait aucune correspondance là non plus. Alors il est passé par les fiche classé du NID.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, il y avait une correspondance. Il a imprimé le profil de l'homme, avant de fermer l'ordinateur. Alors il est allé demander à docteur Warner de vérifier quel genre de drogue était dans la flèche avant qu'il n'ait retourné à sa chambre pour kel-no-rem.


	5. Chapter 5

Plus tard ce matin Sam s'est réveillé avec une migraine. Alors elle s'est rappelée ce qui est arrivé pendant la nuit. Elle a ouvert ses yeux et regardé autour de la pièce.

C'était super, donc elle savait qu'elle était dans un hôtel. Alors elle a tourné pour voir deux gars la regarder, un avec un zat dans sa main.

"Bonjour, major"

"Qui est vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi ?" Sam s"est assis, saisissant sa tête.

"Il y a une bouteille d'aspirine et d'eau à côté de vous."

Sam s'est tourné pour voir une bouteille d'eau et une bouteille d'aspirine à côté d'elle.

"Merci."

Sam a ouvert la bouteille et a enlevé deux aspirine et les a passés dans sa bouche, les avalant avec l'eau. Une fois fini, elle a regardé autour de la pièce avant de regarder les deux gars à nouveau.

"Allez-vous me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ouais. Vous vous mariez aujourd'hui"

"Quoi ?" Sam a dit dans le choc

"Ouai. Il va être un mariage au fusil de Zat."

" Avec qui je suis supposé me marier et où suis je ?"

"Premièrement le colonel O'Neill et la deuxièment vous est à l'Hôtel Bellagio à Las Vegas"

" C'est une plaisanterie ?"

" non, votre amie le docteur Fraser va être votre Demoiselle d'honneur."

"Qui est votre patron ?"

Alors la porte s'est ouvert et un homme est entré. Sam a été surprise pour voir qui il était et qui était derrière lui.

" Sénateur Kinsey, je devrais avoir su que vous étiez d'une façon ou d'une autre derrière tous cela.... Janet." Alors elle a vu qui était derrière Janet.

"Daniel, est vous deux bien?"

Sam s'est levé et est allé les étreindre. À ce moment-là le dernier gars avait marché dans la pièce et avait fermé la porte derrière eux.

"Nous sommes bien. Comment vous allez, Sam ?"

"Bien, ma migraine s'améliorait jusqu'à ce que Kinsey est entré. Que faites vous ici ? Ne me dites pas! Enlevé aussi ?" Tous les deux ont incliné la tête.

"Sam savez-vous qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Daniel a demandé

"Ouais, un mariage au fusil de Zat."

"Qui se marie ?

"Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter, bien sûr" Kinsey ont dit en souriant.

"Je vais utiliser la salle de bains" en quittant Janet et Daniel dans le choc

Sam a regardé où la salle de bains était et est allée l'utiliser. Daniel et Janet sont allés s'asseoir sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que Sam soit revenu et s'est assis sur le lit à côté de Janet.

"Maintenant que le Major est revenu, nous pouvons continuer. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, donc ce que je veux que vous fassiez. Vous docteur Fraser et major Carter allez faire des courses pour une robe de mariée et une robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Ces deux messieurs derrière moi iront avec vous, donc n'essayez pas de faire n'importe quels appels téléphoniques ou essayer de vous échapper. Si vous faites, docteur Jackson ne sera plus."

"En ce qui concerne Jack ?" Daniel a demandé

"Nous avons fait un uniforme pour lui et un autre costume bleu comme l'uniforme de l'armée de l'air pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand vous revenez, la suite de mon plan aura lieu."

"Quand partons-nous ?"

" Une heure et et demi. "

"Qui paye pour le costume et tout le reste ?" Sam a demandé

"Moi" a-t-il dit, souriant.

"Est ce incluant le service d'étage, parce que je ne sais pas Janet et Daniel, mais je suis affamé," a dit Sam. Daniel et Janet ont été choqués.

"Excellent, commande tout ce que vous voulez."

"Bon"

Sam s'est levé et a passé où les menus ont été gardés, alors au téléphone. Un des hommes a observé son appel du service d'étage. Quand elle a fini, elle a disparu à nouveau dans la salle de bains.

"Que faites-vous, major ?"

"Prenant une douche, avez-vous obtenu un problème avec cela ?"

"Non, allez. "

"Bon," alors Sam a fermé la porte; ils pourraient entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

"Janet, j'ai vu Jack. Maybourne est avec lui. Ils l'ont enlevé aussi" Daniel a dit

"Sont ils bien ?"

"Ouais. Jack est comme d'habituel très énervé." Janet a ri sous cape.

"Cela lui ressemble bien."


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Teal'c obtient tous les informations sur la flèche tranquillisante, il va vérifier les emails de Jack et Sam, pour voir s'il y a quelque chose. il y avait un message (sujet: escroc NID/Kinsey).

Il le vérifie et le copie sur d'autres disques. Il imprime les menaces fait à Hammond avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

Il quitte la base pour aller chez le général il arrive il voit une autre voiture. il fait le tour de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il peut voir par la porte vitré de la salle à manger qui était le visiteur. Cassie le voit et va lui ouvrir la porte.

"Teal'c est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Non,Cassandra Fraser, général Hammond, major Davis."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teal'c?" Hammond demande.

"J'ai trouvé ça chez le major Carter." Il leur montre une flèche tranquillisante qui est dans un sac.

"Qui et pourquoi?"

"L'empreinte digital appartient à cette personne." Il passe le dossier à Hammond qui l'ouvre et le lis avant de le remettre à Davis.

"Ceux sont les résultats de la flèche, j'ai personnellement demandé au Dr Warner pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il dit que si la flèche touchait quelqu'un d'autre que le major Carter, il pourrait le tuer. Le sédatif peut endormir vingt hommes."

"Et pour le major Carter?"

"Son organisme peut le traiter grâce au marqueur de protéine que lui a laissé Jolinar après sa mort."

"Je vois Teal'c, et qu'est-ce que le dossier que vous avez?" Davis demande.

"Le sénateur Kinsey savait pour les menaces sur le général Hammond et sa famille, aussi que d'autres activités du NID. Quelqu'un a envoyé cette informations aux emails de O'Neill et du major Carter." Il passe le dossier à Hammond tandis qu'il passe le disque à Davis.

"Toute l'informations sont sur ce disque, noms, dates, adresse, tout."

"Merci de me le faire savoir Teal'c."

"Je dois retourner à Washington avec ses informations et je verrai ce que je peux faire."

"Merci de venir"

"Aucun problème, monsieur."

"Je dois retourner au SGC. Ils envoient la bombe dans une heure."

"Quelle bombe?" Demande Davis.

"Le général Bauer a ordonné au major Carter de construire une bombe à naquada et de l'envoyer sur une planète. Vous l'ignorez?"

"Oui, merci de me le dire. Essayer de la retarder jusqu'à ce que je vous donne des nouvelles Teal'c."

"Je ferai de mon mieux." Alors les deux hommes quittent la maison de Hammond.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Sam est sortie de la salle de bain elle portait un peignoir et séchait ses cheveux, quand il y eu un coup sur la porte. Kinsey est allé l'ouvrir. C'était le petit déjeuner, Sam a commencé à le prendre. Elle s'est assurée qu'elle a accidentellement renversé son café sur elle.

" Et merde!!"

tout le monde l'a regardé, elle a posé son assiette sur le lit et elle est rentrée dans la salle de bain.

"Janet, j'ai un problème, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît."

"Non, major vous venez ici."

" je ne crois pas, c'est un problème médical et puis je suis nue."

Un des hommes s'est mis à tousser en buvant de son café.

"Je suis son médécin."

"Bien mais dépéchez-vous."Janet est allé à al porte.

"Sam j'entre." Janet est entrée et a fermé la porte. Sam a mis son doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant.

"Sam que faites-vous?"

"Janet, écoutez-moi. Si Kinsey veut le colonel et moi mariée, nous le ferons.

"Sam, vous serez traduit en cour martial." Sam a secoué sa tête.

"Non, souvenez-vous le général bauer a séparé l'équipe et que le colonel ne travaille plus au sgc maintenant." Janet a pensé sur ce que Sam a dit et puits a souri.

"Vous n'êtes plus sous sa commande."

"bingo."

"Sam, vous pouvez être mauvaise."

"Je sais. Connaissez-vous le morse?"

"Oui."

"Transmettez à Daniel que je se suis plus sous la commande du colonel. Je suis sur qu'il comprendra."

"Bien et maintenant?"

"Allez voir s'il y a ma lotion pour le corps dans mon sac et dites que c'est une éruption du au peignoir."

"Bon plan, et en ce qui concerne le colonel?"

"je suis sure qu'il comprendra."

"Bien je reviens."

8

Janet est partie, riant de l'intérieur et elle est allé voir dans le sac de Sam.

"Que faites-vous?" Janet a pris la bouteille de lotion.

"Sam a une éruption du au peignoir, je vais lui donner cette lotion ainsi que ses vétements." Janet a montré a Kinsey les affaires et il a incliné la tête pour approuver, alors Janet est retournée auprès de Sam.

Elle lui a passé ses affaires puits elle a pris son déjeune et s'est assise à coté de Daniel. Après quelque minutes Sam est sortie habiller et a continuer de manger sur le lit. Janet a légérement bouger sa tête négativement.

Sam a compris, comme son pied était près du dos de Daniel, elle lui a fait du morse dessus, sans que les autres vois quoi que se soit.

'Jack n'ai pas mon commandant'

Elle a du le faire trois fois, quand Janet s'est levée pour se servir du café, Daniel a fait la même chose. Sam l'a vu sourire et lui faire un clin d'oeil, elle a compris qu'il avait reçu le message.

Après le déjeuner, Kinsey a envoté Sam et Janet faire des achats, pour la robe de mariée, avec deux de ses hommes. Il a donné sa carte bleu à l'un d'eux et leur a dit d'être de retour pour midi et ils sont partis.

Ils ont attendu une demi heure avant d'emmener Daniel où était Jack et Maybourne.

"Bon,Jack vous irai faire des achats pour des alliances pour le major Carter."

"Et si je refuse?"

"Il me tuera." Daniel a précisé.

"Quoi!! Vous êtes fou?"

"Je peux parler à Jack, je suis sur de le faire changer d'avis." A demandé Daniel.

" D'accord, vous avez une minutes."  
"Jack vient, vous me faites confiance?"

"Oui, mais Kinsey je refuse."

"Je ne pense pas colonel."

Jack et Daniel sont entré dans la salle de bain et ont fermé la porte.

"Jack écoutez-moi, j'ai vu Sam, elle m'a envoyé un message.

"Daniel!" Jack était en train de se mettre en colère.  
"Jack elle a dit Jack n'est pas mon commandant."

"et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire."

"le général bauer a divisé SG1."

"Elle n'est plus mon second."

"Oui, ce qui signifie que si Sam et vous se mariez grâce à Kinsey et ses copains...."

"Il ne pourrait pas nous traduire en cour martial." Daniel incline la tête en souriant.  
"Ah oui, ils ont aussi Janet, elle est avec Sam."

"Cassie?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu, j'espère qu'elle va bien."

"J'en suis sur."

"Et vous avait déjeuner?"

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Vous devriez car Kinsey paye tout les chambre ainsi que le service d'étage."

"Bien, vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner?"

"Juste du café."

"D'accord, allons-y." Ils ont sorti de la salle de bain.


	8. Chapter 8

je suis désolé pour avoir pris autant de temps mais j'ai du attendre d'avoir un nouveau ordinateur maintenant je promet de mettre a jour entre une et trois fois par semaine.

9

" Bien je vais le faire."

" Maintenant vous allez acheter les alliance pour le major carter."

"Et pour le petit-déjeuner? Après tout je n'ai pas mangé depuis vingt-quatre heure et j'ai aussi besoin d'une douche et de propres vêtements."

" Bien passer commande au service d'étages et votre sac est sur la chaise."

" bien"

Jack regarde le menu et passe commande pour quatre personne, puis il prend des propres vêtements et entre dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

" Je reviens dans dix minutes, surveille-les." et Kinsey sort de la pièce.

" Docteur Jackson, tout va bien au SGC?" demande Maybourne.

" Tout va bien, depuis une semaine que le général Hammond a pris sa retraite, je n'ai fait que des traduction."

" Oui je suis au courant, alors Jack va épouser le major Carter. Qui aurait penser à ça depuis leur rencontre."

" Tout le SGC. savais-tu qu'il y avait des paris en cours depuis leur rencontre."

" Oui, qui aurait penser qu'une personne comme le major Carter épouserai quelqu'un comme Jack, il est trop vieux pour elle."

Un je ne suis pas est venue de la porte quand Jack entre dans la piéce. il remarque que Kinsey n'est plus là mais qu'il a laissé ses trois acolytes. Jack range ses vêtements dans son sac et va s'asseoir sur le lit.

on frappe à la porte et un des garde est allé repondre, c'est le petit-déjeuner. Tous se mont à manger ce que Jack a commandé, des crêpes, du bacon, des oeufs, du pain grillés , des saucisses, des tomates, des pommes de terres rissolées, du jus d'orange et du café.

" Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez vous servir, il y en a plus qu'assez." dit Jack aux trois gardes qui pris des assiettes et se sert. Quand ils ont fini de manger Kinsey revient.

" O'neill vous avez une demi heure pour acheter l'alliance."

Jack se lève et met ses chaussures, prend sa veste et part avec un garde.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, Janet et les deux gardes entrent dans une boutique de mariage, ils regardent et éssayent des robes jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent ce qu'elle cherchaiient.

La robe de Sam est en soie de couleur ivoire, au large épaule avec uncol en forme de coeur qui va a sa taille et il y a de la dentelles et des perles avec une traine de quatre mêtre et demi.

Janet choisi le même type de robe que Sam sauf que la sienne est de couleur abricot et sans traine.

Sam prend un voile triple epaisseur puis elles retournent à l'hotel,et commande des fleur dans un magasin, des rose blance et abricot. Puis elles vont au salon de beauté.

Le personnel s'occupe de Sam et Janet, alors qu'un des garde apporte leurs robe dans la chambre et retourne au salon de beauté. Pendant ce temp sam et Jane ont eu des soins du visage, manucures et pédicure, massages corporels, épilation, maquillage et coiffure.

Tandis que Jack et un autre gardes sont allés à une bijouterie, en attendant d'être servis, Jack regarde les bagues, quand une vendeuse vient le voir.

" Bonjour, puis-je vous aider, monsieur?"

" Oui, j'aimerai voir cette bague."

Jack montre un saphir avec des petit diamant rond de chaque côtéavec de petit saphir rond sur le bord de valeur de 18carats. quand il la voit, il sait qu'elle est faite pour Sam. Il y a aussi une bague de l'éternité qui avait sept pierre comme la bague qu'il a dans sa main

" Je le prend et celui qui est à côté."

" Bien, monsieur, autre chose."

"Oui, alliance en or."

" 18carats qui va avec ses bague, monsieur?"

" Oui, merci."

" Par ici, monsieur."

La vendeuse montre l'alliance et puis va au comptoir, Jack choisit deux alliance en or 18carats, puis il prend son portefeuilleet passe sa carte de credit, même si le garde lui passe une qu'il devait utiliser. àprés que tout les détails sont entrés dans l'ordinateur, Jack signe le bordereau de credit, car il espèrait que le S.G.C pourrait les repérer.

Il savait que Sam et Daniel seront portés disparus comme ils ne se presentent pas au travail ce matin, une fois fait il retourne à l'hotel.


End file.
